Fated Meeting
Note: Some references if you can find them Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Departure Damon and Tsuyo destroyed completely the giant Tsunami that was going to harm the people in the island, of course everyone thanked them, but now they had to depart, they are not gonna follow the same way, as Hogotsu had trolled Tsuyo "So I guess this is where we say goodbye!" Damon grabs Tsuyo's hand "I wonder if we are gonna meet in the future again!" "If we do meet, I swear I will kick your ass" Tsuyo said in a monotone voice. "We might as well leave now." Kogū suddenly called out. "But I wanna see the Seven Tournament that the people have been talking about." She pouted in anger. Tsuyo simply responded. "Well, I wanna kick Hogotsu's ass but we all can't have what we want, can we?" The group began to walk out of the city, heading down the road, leaving Damon's group to themselves. As Tsuyo's group leaves the island/hotel, Damon's group (Not counting him) began to ask for people in the island how they could reach the Tournament's First Island, since they needed to subscribe first before "joining". Fated Meeting: City Destroyers "Ok right thank you" Samantha thanks a old woman that she had asked on how they could reach the Subscribtion Island. Samantha went back to the meeting point and after everyone reunited she began "Well a old woman said we should leave the ship here and follow the Sea Train, it will leave us on the First Island, there we can subscribe and participate" "Thanks Samantha!!!" Damon hugs her despite holding a piece of meat in his right hand "Ok then, lets go to the station, no need for bages!!" "Where are you gonna put your food then?" Hershell points out just to see Damon's pocket full of meat "A-Alright.." After seeing the weird moment they found their way to the sea train. Everyone entered it fastly as it began to move to the next island. In the train sitting in the far corner, was a man wearing a cloak that had a hood covering his head as he was drinking water from a container that he had with him, looking over to the far distance of the ocean as he awaited his destination to Seven, in hopes of trying to find his grandmother from the rumors he had heard about a reptilian-like creature in the depths of the ocean. Inside the train, the bartender was taking too much time to get Damon's lasagna ;this in Damon's mind since he had just asked the bartender; furiously he put his head out of the window, and put his tounge out ;feels like a dog; Samantha just giggles while the others laugh at the weird situation. Damon still with his head outside of the window notices a small boat in the horizon, only some 30 meters away, he looked and then said "Oh? A small boat....wonder if there is any food there..." Damon's forehead is punched by Meredy "YOU ONLY WONDER THAT!" Meredy makes a angry face fault. The man sitting in the far corner came up to the counter, "Another refill of water please" He told the bartender before handing him the jewels before filling his canteen with water. While waiting for the canteen to be filled, Damon began to catch the scent of something familiar, looking around as he found that the man at the bar smelled very similar to someone that he met in the past. Damon approached the hooded figure and knelt down trying to smell him with a thoughtful face and a redder blush on the face ,thinking hurts his head. "Hmmmmmmmmm" He smells while the Bartender fills the canteen. The man looked over to see what was going on, but realized who was sniffing him, "Damon.... Damon D. Drago?" The man wondered as he took off his hood, revealing a Blond haired guy as he looked down, "Well I'll be, it's been quite some time hasn't it?" He said chuckling as he grabbed the filled canteen. "Its Draco you idiot!" Damon makes a angry face fault "OHHHHHH BROOKLYN!!!!!" Damon punches Brooklyn's forehead in a playful way "Sure yes its been a long time....how much?" Damon tilts his head "Bout a year since we last fought" Brooklyn said sitting down and looking at him, "So what brings you on this sea train? Going to Seven?" He said before seeing a pink-haired girl coming towards them. "Huh how old are you now?!" Damon asks sitting in a table with his finger at his nose "I don't even renember when we fought! I don't even renember where it was!" Damon heabutts his punch and his head start to turn to red "Thinking is so painly" As Damon tilts his head again, Samantha approaches him with a cold towel "Here have this" She says giggling "Hello there, are you a friend of Damon's?" Brooklyn asked as he was blushing slightly by the woman's beautiful appearance as he helped Damon to stand on his feet. "Hahaha! I'm more than that" She giggles again putting her hand on her mouth "Sure she is" Damon makes a funny beak with a weak blush. "Well I'm Brooklyn Xavier, it's nice to meet you" He said extending his hand for a shake as she returned the shake, "So what brings you and Damon on board this sea train?" He asked as the group went to sit down in one of the empty cars to sit down while they waited for their food to arrive. "Well, I only wanted to become stronger and experienced" Damon says sitting in the sofa "Besides, I only wanted to see Seven and pass without making anything, but I heard of the Seven's Tournament and decided to participate, then more townspeople told me that the other countries has many other magics and more powerfull opponents" Damon grins widely "I'm just following that bastard" Anorak grabs his cigarette "I'm his friend, of course I would come with him" Reggie says while eating a fish (When did he...?) "I'm his personal medic, if he has any problems I will have to take care of him" Hershell said by caressing his mustache "Meh everyone followed so I followed, plus I want to know more about the other countries" Meredy says a little shyly "I really want to follow his progress, I also want to know about storical stuff about Earth Land, travelling through it will help me" Samantha giggles again caressing Damon's head. "Wow, quite an impressive group your traveling with Damon" He said looking out the window, seeing that it wasn't much farther to their destination. "Of course I have!!! Meshishishishi!!!" Damon (strangely) laughs "So what about you man?! What have you been doing?" Damon asks curious. "Been on the search for someone, I'm hoping to find them in Seven" Brooklyn said thinking back to when he first heard the rumor, at first he thought maybe it was farfetched, but at that point, he knew that any information is solid information regardless. "Oh hope you will find whatever you are searching for" Damon grins widely again "Ah also, I've been wondering and I will ask since we didn't reach the First Island" Damon puts his hat on his back sustained by a line "Renember where we battled?" Damon asks seriously "It was by far of the most intense I've ever had, though it did teach me a few things..." He said tightening his fist as he remembered the loss that came a few weeks after his fight, at the hands of a being with a much stronger force than he could eve hope to achieve. "As far as I renember, it was on a city on the desert, abandoned" Damon puts his hat back on his head "We destroyed it all with the impact of our attacks!" Damon grins, but he fastly lose his smile. "No doubt, it was probably the first time in a long time I had to go all out" He said wondering why his smile dropped at the moment they began talking. Samantha then turn to the two of them, she grab a cup of tea and drink it "So if you two fought and destroyed an entire town, I pretty much can guess you are very stronger Brooklyn-san......Also mind if I ask? Who won?" "You want to tell her or should i?" Brooklyn said looking over to Damon as he was eating some food that they had brought over to them. "Sure you go since I don't remember" Damon grabs some cheese and lasagna. "Well both of us fought against each other when we met up the first time, and it ended with him being defeated by me, but he put up a good fight" Brooklyn replied as some of them looked at Damon with surprise as they didn't think someone like Damon would've been defeated. "Oh what a surprise!" Meredy says while eating her taco "I don't renember Damon losing like this" "Well this was my first interaction with another dragon slayer....and after that I fought one more guy that was a Dragon Slayer like us......you know the guy known by Sand Coffin right?" Damon asks Brooklyn "I don't think I was there with you at the time" Brooklyn said looking to Damon. "Well his name is Marshall Jones, he is a Third Generation Sand Dragon Slayer" Damon is still serious "He defeated me three times followed" "Wow, you're one tough cookie to beat, can't imagine how strong this must've been to beat you three times" Brooklyn said as he took a sip of his canteen. "First Time impaled by his hook, second time buried on a sand coffin and third I was dissecated. He doesn't has a normal ability" Damon looks to the window. "Huh, sounds like an interesting opponent to fight" He said looking out the window as he saw the appearance of Seven slowly making itself seen as they realized that they were almost there. Everyone cheered as the train stopped on the First Island of Seven (The hotel doesn't count as one). Then after it stopped everyone got out of the train, Damon took a yellow open shirt out of somewhere and wear it, Samantha put her hat and glasses back on, Meredy just holds her Bag and put pinky sunglasses, the rest stay as they are and then Red Hawk and Brooklyn begin to walk around the city. "WOW! I can't believe this is seven" Brooklyn said with a amazed gaze as he saw how the area showed to be like a resort, filled to the brim with tourist and vendors as far as the eye can see. "Oh god here is full of shops" Samantha looks around as she walks "Wonder what types of meat there are here..." Damon tilts his head "Wonder what types of cigarettes there are here..." Anorak looks to the shops Meredy doubly punch the back of their heads making their eyes pop out "YOU GUYS ONLY WONDER THAT!!" Meredy makes a angry face fault. "Haha, are they always like this?" Brooklyn asked Samantha. Samantha puts her hand on her mouth and giggles "Hahaha Yes....but during a battle its different, Damon recently battled something he called a Dad Wash" Samantha burst into giggles. "Dad wash...?" Brooklyn was confused at what Samantha meant as they made their way to a inn as they decided to check in and see who would be staying with who. "Yeah he said that, a humanoid creature with fur and yellow eyes, he said it was pretty very muscular and it roared but he could understand. I don't know any creature like that but he said that it was a pain in the ass to defeat as it freely controlled Eternano" Samantha turns to the waiter "Could you check the vacations for me?" The waiter nodded as they looked around to see what kind of food they were selling at the Inn they were staying it. As the waiter comes back he says "Well we have 2 rooms that aren't occupied, one with a couple bed, one with four singular beds" "I will stay on the first with Samantha!!!" Damon shouts and wraps his arm around her waist pushing her upstairs "WEEEEEEE" Brooklyn looked at him with confusion, "Uh mind if I bunk with the rest of you?" He asked looking at them as they nodded in agreement. Meredy smiles to Brooklyn "No worry about that, since we are fove Reggie will sleep with me!" Reggie makes a scaried face fault while Anorak nosebleeds "Now now get the bages on the room and we will walk to the plaza" Everyone goes upstairs. Brooklyn opened the door as he found the rooms to be seperated into different places as he and the others each chose a room they would stay in for a while until they would head out into the town. Suddenly everyone heard a shout "LETS GO!!!" Damon shouts as he runs downstairs "TO THE PLAZA" Then Samantha is shown to be following and laughing him. Brooklyn chuckled a bit at their enthusiasm as he decided to follow along side them as they slowly began heading towards a large coliseum in the middle of the town. As they walked around the plaza they noticed lots and lots of tourists and shops. Sure the place was full of them sonce it was the First Island of the Country. Soon they noticed a tent in the front of the colisseum. "Wow, what exactly are you going to be doing here?" Brooklyn asked Damon as he went to where the tent was as the rest followed him and saw that it was registrations to a tournament that they would be holding in a few days. "Well that Tsuyo guy said somethinf about a Tournament here in Seven and he decided to join it" Anorak looks to Brooklyn. Damon ran to the tent as he noticed the waiter who only wear her bikini and a helmet "This tournament is CRAZY" Hershell says showing his muscles "Oe Damon..." Hershell notices Damon talking with the woman "DAMON JUST DOESN'T FORGET TO SAY ALL OF YOUR STATUS!!" Hershell shouts "...Name is Damon write there" Damon just say this as he begins to leave. Suddenly Hershell punches the back of his head making hos eyes pop out shouting a 'IDIOT'. "Well as much as I would enjoy seeing you guys in the tournament, I have a task to accomplish and I must leave you all. It was an honor meeting you, and Damon, whatever happens just promise me one thing, that even if we may be far, we meet up someday to fight again" He said looking as they saw Damon look at Brooklyn, waiting to see what he would say. "Of course we will meet again and don't dare lose against someone who isn't me!!!" Damon high fives and then beats punch with Brooklyn "I hope you find your grandma!!" Damon waves to him as Brooklyn walks towards the end of the street, a shade of gray in the background with Brooklyn walking slowly and waving back as Damon laughs 'MESHISHISHI'. To Be Continued In the next chapter.....Damon parts his way with Brooklyn so now Damon and his group need to finish the subscription, just as they subscribe the Rules are given, they aren't normal rules!!! Everyone wonder if its a normal tournament! Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown